Akiyama Clan
The Akiyama clan'' (秋山一族, Akiyama Ichizoku'')' '''is a prestigious clan found in the uttermost rear corner of Iwagakure. They are skilled in Earth jutsus like most of the country's civilians are. Their kekkei genkai gives the user the ability to use Blast Release. Overview The Akiyama clan is both an older and very notable clan residing in Iwagakure, alongside the Yakamashi Clan. They can live long lives and are fairly proficient in sōteijutsu. The main branch of the family are direct descendants of the original founders -- those more likely to posses the clan's kekkei genkai. The secondary branches blood consists of those who are more distant from the main family, e.g. cousins and so on. Their blood is deemed to be 'diluted'. Clan members are permitted to marry those from neighboring clans, with the secondary branch encouraged to do so. The main branch is permitted also, but it is preferred to marry someone within the family (distant cousins), to keep most of the pure blood, and keep a steady chance of the kekkei genkai continuing, rather than dying out. The Akiyama and Mizushima clans were closely affiliated; one keeping the other in strong business, while the other providing for their clan's technique. To most, members of the other clan felt like family and considered them as such, despite having no blood relation. They were the only trusted workers to provide the Akiyama's with weapons for their clan. They're known for crafting some of the best weapons in the Leaf, and the two clans became close over the generations -- some even becoming mentors for young Akiyama's to gain the most benefit from the weapon. Each Akiyama member has their own Mizushima member, this way a custom weapon is made that will benefit the user and their abilities best. Abilities The Akiyama clan possess a naturally large chakra reserve (although quite low comparable to Naruto), and a long life-span. This long life span gave them the ability to create and perfect their fūinjutsu over a shorter period of time, and begin implementing it among the clan quickly. Through careful study of both sealing techniques and summoning techniques, the Akiyama clan created a hybrid: binding techniques. As seen with many members, quick summoning of their weapon was as simple as breathing or blinking; some carried small devices such as jewellery with small pricks on them to draw blood, or held needles in their sleeves. An example in proficiency is Kasumi, whom is quick to summon and also funnels her chakra into her blade to make her attack range wider or longer, and can even add her ability with fire nature to super heat the sword. Influence Given the length of time the clan had been apart of the nation, the Akiyama's were not underestimated. They held political influence early into the Third Tsuchikage's time in office, but with sparks forming, their influence began to diminish. Trivia * Black or white hair is a common trait of the Akiyama clan. Other hair colors appear when outside clans are introduced to the gene pool. * ''Akiyama means 'autumn mountain': 'Aki' (秋) is the character for 'autumn' and "yama" (山) is the character for "mountain" ** The clan is possibly loosely based off of the Akiyama clan of the 16th century. * The Akiyama clan dates back to the time of the Warring States Period. * With the annihilation of 99% of the Akiyama Clan, Kasumi is the last living member to possess the Blast Release kekkei genkai. * The concept for their family crest is from the many water lilies around their complex and Iwagakure. Water lilies are an invasive species, and, even though there is little rain in Iwa, they always return. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Clans Category:Iwagakure Category:FINAL